You are Mine
by SobbingXWillow
Summary: Tori and Andre both like eachother but they don't know that its mutual.  oh and I don't own victorious ..yadda yadda. Darn you Dan Schneider!
1. Andre Snoops

I think that I am Freaking the Freak out chapter one:

Andre's POV:

"Dre?" asked Beck.

"mmhmm?" I replied as I busied myself with the disgusting task of untying a gum-blood soaked Trina.

"Remind me again why I had to get up at 8 a.m. to drive Robbie and You to Bakersfield to get Freezy Queen for Tori?" he asked with a smirk.

"I dunno, she's been stuck with Trina all weekend I thought we should do something nice for her." I replied truthfully.

"Nice shouldn't include gum blood!" shouted Robbie, or maybe it was Rex (regardless it's the same person talking.)

"Relax Robbie," Beck said knowingly, "Andre's just got the hots for Tori" he continued while raising his eyebrow.

I pounded my fists into the table, Trina lay forgotten and asleep to the side  
>"I do <em>not<em> have the hots for Tori. We are just friends!"

"So you don't mind if I help Robbie ask Tori out?" asked Beck.

I turned to glare at Beck and then Robbie.

"what? She's super-hot" said Robbie.

Out of some strange reflex I reached out and punched Robbie in the shoulder.

_She's not just hot, she's gorgeous. Her dark brown eyes, her wavy hair draping over her perfect, tan body- What the hell are you thinking Andre? She's your best friend. Your best friend with the amazing voice, long eyelashes, and dancers body. Shit! Maybe Beck's right? No. No definitely not._

"Dude what the fuck? What is wrong with you?" Robbie asked while he rubbed his arm

"Sorry. Reflex, but shut up Tori could hear you." I said

Beck looked down at his phone.

"Umm I don't think you have to worry about that, Jade just texted me saying she took my car keys and her , Cat and Tori went down to that Karaoke bar for...revenge? And we have to take care of Trina! Ugh!" Said Beck

"No way!" said Robbie.

"Whatever let's just untie Trina and lock her in her room." I said.

My friends grumbled in reluctant agreement, and after twenty minutes Trina was once again asleep, and locked in her room.

"Andre, since we are stuck here do you want to order a pizza?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah Robbie and I will even walk to pick it up…as long as _YOU_ stay here with Trina," said Beck.

"Fine, but you better get half Hawaiian," I said.

"That is so not kosher. Can one be vegetarian?" asked Robbie.

"Sure," said Beck, "but I thought that Mushrooms gave you nightmares."

"haha they do," said Rex, "but that's not at as weird as a Hawaiian Pizza."

"The man loves his pineapple and ham" said Beck.

"True chiz," I said with a laugh.

After Robbie and Beck left I found myself wondering around the upstairs portion of the Vega residence I realized that I had never been allowed up here thanks to Tori's cop father.

I passed the sparkly-purple door that I knew led to Trina's room and saw a pale blue door that I assumed was Tori's room. I checked my phone and saw that it was about 11:30 and that Beck and Robbie wouldn't be back until about 12:15. I pushed open the door and was greeted by the familiar scent of Tori's floral perfume. The walls were covered in posters of Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry as well as song lyrics and pictures of her with friends. There were clothes spilling out of drawers and sprawled across her floor; jeans, T-shirts, lacy thongs, hoodies and—_whoa, never would have pegged Tori for a thong girl._ I thought as I felt my pants tightening at the thought of Tori wearing one of them.

_Shit, I need to get my mind off of that. Wait why is that so damn hot? She's just my friend. Or is she? Ugh! I gotta get my mind off of this mess._

My eyes immediately noticed her laptop sitting on the corner of her black wrought-iron bed. Perfect, I'd just go online and get my mind off of everything.

I opened her computer and saw an open IM window.

_Hmmm…_

XlittleXredXunicorn: So… Who do you like, I told you who I like, now tell mee! (I could basically hear Cat whining.)

LatinaXSongstress92: Telling me that you think that, that one boy from iCarly is cute isn't the same thing, besides I don't know if I actually do like him.

My started hurting.

_Who the hell does Tori like? I wonder who she's wearing those lacey thongs for. Dammit enough with the thongs! Since when am I jealous?_

I continued reading:

XlittleXredXunicorn: it is the same thing and maybe you and him, and me and Teddy can go on a double date.

LatinaXSongstress92: First off the guy you like's name is FREDDY and he lives in Seattle.

XlittleXredXunicorn: Oh phooey! One time my brother went to seattle… he got slapped by a little girl."

LatinaXSongstress92: …why?

XlittleXredXunicorn: He tried to eat her charm bracelet. Who do you like?

LatinaXSongstress92: I don't know!

XlittleXredXunicorn: I'm going to guess. Is it; Orlando Bloom?

LatinaXSongstress92: No.

XlittleXredXunicorn: Johnny Depp?

LatinaXSongstress92: No. It's not a celebrity!

XlittleXredXunicorn: Robbie? Ryder? BECK?

LatinaXSongstress92: No. No, and NO! If I tell you will you stop bugging me.

XlittleXredXunicorn: yes, but hurry I'm in suspense.

_So am I little red, so am I…_

LatinaXSongstress92: I think I like Andre…

_Sweet!_

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and the scent of hawaiian pizza filled my nose. I quickly closed out of the chat and turned to see Beck and Robbie both staring at me. Beck laughed.

"So you finally figured it out?" he asked smugly.

"figured what out?" I asked.

"That Tori's crushing on you."

"How does everybody know this?"

"Because we see the two of you while you both are working so hard to pretend not to like eachother." said Robbie.

"Well I feel like an idiot." I said.

"Hey moron, you owe me $8.75 for pizzas" said Beck with a laugh.


	2. Movie night

Tori's POV:

I feel my phone vibrate, I'm still exhilarated from my performance, though the one issue was that I didn't see that familiar face in the crowd.

_Dammit I am crushing hard on Andre. _

I sighed and look at my phone I had one new text message from Robbie:

From: Robbie S.

To: Tori

Hey Ur parents got home early so we are at Andre's with Beck and pizza.

Dyu, Cat, and Jade want to cum and watch a scary movie?

_YES I DO!_

From: Tori

To: Robbie S.

Don't scary movies hurt your stomach and give you nightmares?

From: Robbie S.

To: Tori

They Do Not! Stop Talking To Rex!

From: Tori

To: Robbie S.

Sounds gr8, B there soon.

I just had to go home and change. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, my favorite lacy thong, a black camisole and teal zip up hoodie. I looked in the mirror thinking that I looked hot enough. Told my parents I would be sleeping at Cat's and left.

Andre's POV:

My leg was tapping as I pretended to be interested in deciding which Scary movie to watch.

"Hey Andre where is your grandma?" asked Robbie.

"She's in the psych ward this week." I said.

"Again," inquired Robbie, "why?"

"She broke down in the supermarket when somebody offered her a free sample of cheese. She hit the employee in the face with a sock full of butter." I explained, "So they said they need to hospitalize her for another week, which means this is now la casa de Andre."

"Nice," said Beck. "How did she get another sock full of butter passed you?"

"I don't know, I've been preocupied." I said thinking of Tori again.

"By what?" asked Beck "maybe Tori in that skimpy little thong she had in her room"

I reached out and punched him in the shoulder.

Beck continued needling me.

"Hmm.. I wonder just who she bought that for-"

Before Beck could finish we both heard a knock at the door and I felt my stomach tense.

_Well this is it, why am I nervous?_

Tori's POV:

Robbie opened the wooden door and my eyes searched for Andre's. I found them and he offered me a tense smile.

_His lips look so soft, so inviting like a bunny…What? Did I just compare his lips to a bunny? Crap I really do have it bad._

Robbie's voice snapped me out of my lovely lip related daydream.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asked me condescendingly.

I felt my face flush.

"No, umm I brought popcorn that we could make, where is the microwave?"

"Here I'll show you," said Andre offering me one of his muscular arms.

I took his arm and let him lead me to his kitchen.

I discretely inhaled his scent. It was manly and intriguing.

Andre's POV:

_God she's cute when she blushes, I wonder just how far down that blush goes..._

I happily lead Tori to my kitchen while silently wishing that I was leading her to my bedroom. I had seen those jeans on the floor of her room that morning right next to that thong.

_Holy Chiz; Is she wearing that thong right now? There was something so incredibly erotic about the tan globes of her ass split slowly by that piece of lacy fabric. It was even more erotic thinking that she had worn it for me. _I felt my pants tightening again.

When Tori reached up to put the popcorn in my microwave I took the chance to check her out.

_Not a single pantie line, just a smooth, firm ass._

I licked my lips.

I let my eyes wander down her long legs and back up to her face again to see her cute little smirk.

"Enjoying the view?" She teased me.

"Oh, I most definitely am."

_Shit did I just say that? Andre you are fucked._

She giggled nervously and blushed.

Her tan face was turning a beautiful shade of pink.

It was almost the same color as her lips; her soft, full, delicious lips.

I put one hand behind her, pinning her to the counter, her eyes widened in wonder.

I reached my other hand and grabbed her hip.

Her eyes darkened with what seemed like lust and her pouty lips seemed to open gently.

I started to lean in to kiss her.

The space between us was closing and I inhaled her beautiful flowery scent.

"Hey guys what's taking so long?" shouted Beck's voice.  
>I silently cursed him and pulled away from Tori, her eyes were wide. She slowly lowered them to look at her feet in dissapointment<p>

"We're coming." I said and reluctantly went to get a bowl for the popcorn.

_Dammit Beck!_

"Look Andre," said Tori in a small voice.

"Don't worry I got the popcorn," I said not wanting to hear her turn me down.  
>"Oh, okay" she said.<p>

Please RXR this is the first romance I've written and the first thing I've submitted


	3. Getting Cozy

Tori's POV:

Andre and I avoided eye contact as we walked from the kitchen to the living room. The lights were dim so thankfully nobody saw me blushing.

_Damn Beck; he ruined the moment that- whoa did Andre try and kiss me? Oh my gosh, does he like me. Hmm...I don't know but I intend to find out. A plan was forming in my head._

I took off my sweatshirt which normally would have led to a stripper joke from Jade- which in turn would have probably led to some strange story about Cat's brother, probably about him getting stabbed or shot or injured by a clown- but she seemed to be involved in a vigorous game of tonsil hockey with Beck.

Robbie turned on the movie and told Andre and I to sit down.

He placed the bowl in the middle of the table, and sat down on the couch with his arm spread across the only empty spot left on the couch. I sat down next to him loving the feeling of protection that his arm offered me. I pressed myself against him as much as I could without it being obvious. I smiled as I felt him tense up against me.

"Is something wrong," I whispered most innocent voice, breathing against his ear as I did so.

"Uh no just thirsty," muttered Andre incoherently, "I'm going to get a root beer."

Andre left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

I sat back and watched the movie. Some stupid cheerleader had walked alone into the woods to find her boyfriend, only to be gruesomely murdered by the masked villain.

_I feel like stores should only sell masks during halloween, or if someone buys a sketchy mask and it is not Halloween then they should take the name and probably alert the police. Why do most serial killers wear masks..._

My train of thought was ruined when Cat screamed loudly.

Robbie paused the movie as Beck and Jade separated themselves and turned to look at the normally perky girl with ketchup colored hair.

"Cat what's wrong?" asked Robbie, clearly concerned.

"That man was so rude when he murdered Valerie," Cat said as if it explained everything.

"So you screamed because he was impolite," I asked. "Also who is Valerie? The cheerleader's name was Candy!"

"Robbie, I want to go home, now."

"But Cat I-Oh," Robbie finally figured out that Cat wanted to hook up.

Cat grabbed Robbie out of the house, the awkward boy simply waved goodbye and allowed himself to be dragged away by the redheaded girl of his dreams.

_That was weird_

Andre came back into the room.

"Where did Cat and Robbie go," he asked.

I shrugged.

"Who cares, turn the movie back on," Jade said before continuing her quest to devour Becks tongue.

Andre did as he was told and sat back down. He once again casually draped his arm around my shoulders. After ten more minutes of the movie (in which time another cheerleader and Candy's boyfriend both were slaughtered) Beck was shirtless and Jade was crudely rubbing against him. Andre, who was clearly annoyed, finally spoke up.

"Why don't you two just get a room?"

"Good idea." Jade said she grabbed Becks shirt and walked upstairs. The tan boy merely shrugged and followed her. Leaving Andre and I the entire couch to ourselves, but neither of us moved apart. I used the moment to press against him and was once again overwhelmed by his musty scent.

There's Chapter Three I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and please R X R


	4. Do you want this

Andre's POV:

I could no longer concentrate on the movie. Tori was pressing against me and I could feel myself losing control again.

_Shit I already left to fix this problem earlier and I can't say that I'm thirsty AGAIN. She can definitely feel this. I wonder if she knows what she does to me. _

I looked down and realized that I could see down her shirt and see her perky breasts straining against the fabric.

_This is not helping, I'll just concentrate on the movie._

I looked up in time to see the beginning of a nearly pornographic make out scene in the movie. Stupid 80's horror movie.

Tori's POV:

The movie scene turned into some major grope-fest between the main character and her best friend. I knew that this was my chance to get that kiss.

I could feel the power that I was having over Andre. He had his eyes directed at the screen. With a wicked smile I allowed my fingers to brush the impressive bulge in his pants as I "reached" to grab his root beer bottle. I heard him inhale sharply and pretended not to notice. I put the tip of the bottle to my lip and tilted it backwards letting the sweet liquid go down my throat as I held his eye contact. His eyes were dark with some emotion that I did not recognize, his mouth was slightly open.

I was having fun teasing him. I set the bottle down and licked my lips my eyes switching between his opened lips and the ever-growing lump in his jeans. Andre reached out one hand and gently grabbed my face bringing it close to his pausing to look into my eyes.

"Andre," I moaned, it sounded foreign coming from my mouth but I didn't care.

He closed the gap and finally I felt his lips press against mine in what was the best kiss of my life.

Andre's POV:

I was gently nipping at Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance. Tori refused teasingly. I let out a growl and used the pad of my thumb to rub her nipple. Tori gasped loudly and I took advantage of that moment and deepened the kiss. She tasted glorious, indescribably amazing. I needed more –all of her. I nipped at her jaw and her neck, grinning as I heard her moan. I let one hand creep up her shirt and find her breast. Her soft flesh was encompassed in black lace.

Tori pulled away and unhooked her bra, she threw it across his living room. She leaned back down for another kiss bringing her hand to the hem of my shirt. She ripped off my shirt and sat back to stare. I flexed for her pleasure allowing her to trace my abs with her finger and then her tongue. She then used her small hands to unzip my pants taking off both those and boxers which left me standing naked in front of a topless Tori.

_God she is beautiful._

Tori's POV:

"You are so beautiful," said Andre in a husky voice.

I kneeled down in front of him and reached up tentatively to hold Andre's large member in my small hands. He was much bigger than I expected, he had to be at least 8 inches and he was thick. I leaned forward to lick away a drop of pre-cum. He was bitter and also a little bit salty and I couldn't get enough of him. I took the tip in my mouth and sucked.

"Tori," hissed Andre. I could feel myself soaking through my thong as he said my name. Spurred on by his groans I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, and I began bobbing my head up and down.  
>"Tori, stop"<p>

I took him out of my mouth with a pop.  
>I was confused.<br>"You want me to stop?" I asked hurt.

"God no Tori! but you have to go home eventually and I don't think I could stop if we go any farther" said Andre pulling me up until I was at face level with him.  
>I smiled sweetly.<br>"Andre my parents think I'm sleeping at Cat's house tonight, and since her and Robbie are hooking up-Andre I want this, I've wanted this since the big showcase and you aren't pressuring me I just-"  
>Andre cute me off with another kiss, this kiss was filled with need and passion.<p> 


	5. You are mine

Andre's POV:

I could no longer concentrate on the movie. Tori was pressing against me and I could feel myself losing control again.

_Shit I already left to fix this problem earlier and I can't say that I'm thirsty AGAIN. She can definitely feel this. I wonder if she knows what she does to me. _

I looked down and realized that I could see down her shirt and see her perky breasts straining against the fabric. There is no way that she was leaning like that accidentally.

_This is not helping, I'll just concentrate on the movie._

I looked up in time to see the beginning of a nearly pornographic make out scene in the movie. Stupid 80's horror movie.

_Why are they making out when they just saw three of there friends get killed? and when did they find a bed? Aren't they running from a killer?_

Tori began leaning her head against my shoulder and playing with the hem of my shit. Her fingers were running up and down my stomach.

I was getting hard.

Tori's POV:

The movie scene turned into some major grope-fest between the main character and her best friend. I knew that this was my chance to get that kiss.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and began playing with the hem of his black t-shirt allowing my newly manicured finger to make small circles on his abs. I was surprised at how well defined his abs were, I longed to explore the rest of him. I wanted to trace the lines from his abs up to his pecs. I wanted to run my fingers through his braids and feel his broad shoulders.

I could feel the power that I was having over Andre. He had his eyes directed at the screen. With a wicked smile I allowed my fingers to brush the impressive bulge in his pants as I "reached" to grab his root beer bottle. I heard him inhale sharply and pretended not to notice. I put the tip of the bottle to my lip and tilted it backwards letting the sweet liquid go down my throat as I held his eye contact. His eyes were dark with some emotion that I did not recognize, his mouth was slightly open. Was it lust I saw on his face? It So was. The glazed over look was making me wet.

I was having fun teasing him. I set the bottle down and licked my lips my eyes switching between his opened lips and the ever-growing lump in his jeans. Andre reached out one hand and gently grabbed my face bringing it close to his pausing to look into my eyes. He leaned in painfully slow and kissed me gently. He pulled away, smirking as I leaned in closer place a hand on each of his knees. I was turning to jelly as he gently ran his hand up and down my spine. I trembled and he let out a deep chuckle.

"Andre," I moaned, it sounded foreign coming from my mouth but I didn't care. I was begging him. I thought it was me who was in control but it was clear that he was more dominant.

He closed the gap and finally I felt his lips press against mine in what was the best kiss of my life. His hand was tangled in my hair pushing us closer together. He gently massaged my scalp.  
>I could feel my self getting wetter and I rubbed myself against his denim clad thigh.<p>

Andre's POV:

Tori's excitement was evident she was rubbing herself against me leg.

I was gently nipping at Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance. Tori refused teasingly. I let out a growl and used the pad of my thumb to rub her nipple. Tori gasped loudly and I took advantage of that moment and deepened the kiss. She tasted glorious, indescribably amazing. I needed more –all of her. I nipped at her jaw and her neck, grinning as I heard her moan. I let one hand creep up her shirt and find her breast. Her soft flesh was encompassed in black lace. I continued massaging her breast through the bra. I flicked her nipple leading to another gasp. I loved that sound I wanted to hear it a lot more that night. I reached my arms around her back and fiddled with the clasp of her bra, but it wouldn't give. I growled in frustration. Tori giggled at my frustration and kissed me again.

Tori pulled away and took her camisole off to fling it across the room. Within a split second Tori had unhooked her bra, and she threw it across my living room to join her top. I pulled away for one minute to look at her glorious body. Her two large breasts were heaving, her lips were swollen, and sweat was dripping down her flushed face.

_Oh gosh she's beautiful. _I thought to myself.

She leaned back down for another kiss bringing her hand to the hem of my shirt. She ripped off my shirt and sat back to stare. It was her turn to gawk, my chest swelled with pride that I had taken the summer to get in better shape. Tori seemed to approce. I flexed for her pleasure allowing her to trace my abs with her finger , she traced her finger from the space between my pecs all the way down to the top of my jeans. She slowly flicked her tongue and traced the same line back up veering of the path to lick my nipple.

I was already in heaven when she used her small hands to unzip my pants taking off both those and boxers which left me standing naked in front of a topless Tori. Her eyes were transfixed on my 8 inch member.

_God she is beautiful._

Tori's POV:

"You are so beautiful," said Andre in a husky voice.

I was knelling down in front of him and I reached up tentatively to hold Andre's large member in my small hands. He was much bigger than I expected, he had to be at least 8 inches and he was thick. He stepped out of the clothes that had pooled at his ankles giving me time to gaze at him with admiration. I felt my stomach flutter, I had never gotten this far with a guy, my old boyfriend and I might have but we broke up when I transferred to Hollywood Arts. I always thought my first time with a guy would be awkward but this felt so right. His member was beautiful, dark and large with a drop of white at the tip.

I leaned forward to lick away the drop of pre-cum. He was bitter and also a little bit salty and I couldn't get enough of him. He moaned in shock and I grinned. I took the tip in my mouth and sucked.

"Tori," hissed Andre. I could feel myself soaking through my thong as he said my name. Spurred on by his groans I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, and I began bobbing my head up and down. I reached one hand inside of my pants and I pushed one finger inside of myself. I was pleasuring myself to the reality that usually made up my dirtiest fantasy.

Andre's POV:

I watched transfixed as Tori took my cock in her pretty pink mouth while pleasuring herself with her own fingers.

If she didn't quit I was going to come right in her mouth.

If we didn't stop I was going to go to far and ruin our friendship.

I need to stop her; silently cursing himself for what he was about to do.

Tori's POV:

"Tori, stop"

I took him out of my mouth with a pop.  
>I was confused.<br>"You want me to stop?" I asked hurt.

"Are you crazy? Do I want you to stop Hell no Tori! but you have to. You need to go home eventually and I don't think I could stop if we go any farther" said Andre pulling me up until I was at face level with him.  
>I smiled sweetly.<br>"Andre my parents think I'm sleeping at Cat's house tonight, and since her and Robbie are hooking up-Andre I want this, I've wanted this since the big showcase and you aren't pressuring me I just-"  
>Andre cut me off with another kiss, this kiss was filled with need and passion.<p>

I reached a finger down to rub myself but Andre caught my hand.

"No, no" he said.


End file.
